fivenightatfreddiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theories and Rumors
Location The location is rumored that it is in the USA but if you listen to the recording on night 1 in FNAF 2 IT SAYS 'welcome to your new summer job'. But if you look at the check it says it is in November which in the northern hemisphere that is the beginning of summer. Phone guy's death There is a lot of speculation around phone guy's death in the 1st game. We know that there was 3 or more.Foxy was probably involved as there is banging on the door. Chica or Bonnie could be involved as there is a human like groan that they both make. Freddy Fazbear was also involved as the player can hear his jingle. also right at the end you can hear something similar to golden Freddie's death noise Another very popular theory is that the night guard for Night 7 on Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Fritz Smith, according to his termination slip - is actually the Phone Guy himself. Supporters of this theory point out that Phone Guy offers to take Jeremy's shift at night, while Jeremy fills in for the newly-available day shift; Jeremy works on Night 6, so Night 7 theoretically would be the very next night. But on the note of termination it says that you've only been working for 1 night. Night 8 There have been reports of a "Night 8" option appearing on the main menu in rare cases when continuing from Night 5. This seems to be a glitch in which the text that normally should read "Night 5" inexplicably changes to "Night 8", and can be triggered by scrolling the mouse quickly over the main menu screen. When the player manages to click the Night it will show the "1st Night" screen as there is no image for the "8th Night". Since there is no data for Night 8 all animatronics and the Puppet are off, except for Foxy due his broken AI. Once the Night is completed the game will hang on the "6 AM Screen" until you close the game. Foxy caused the Bite of '87 Back in a year with 87 (presumably be 1987) an incident occurred where someone had their front lobe bitten of by an anamatronic. It is assumed Foxy did this. Reasons for this is that he is put in pirates cove which says "Out of order". This could be because he caused the bite. Other evidence is that Foxy's jaw is hinged open like it be damaged by someone trying to pry him off the person he bit Foxy is the good guy A rumor says "During the "Bite of '87", a child was bitten. Most people think it was Foxy, but truth is, it wasn't. Freddy Fazbear caused it. Foxy tried to save the kid but Bonnie and Chica beat him up. Now Foxy hides in Pirates Cove, waiting for the way to clear from the animatronics. He makes his way to Mike Schmidt, (You), to see if your okay and if they hurt you. The reason you die when he comes is because you have a heart attack" Most fans disagree with this theory but it could be a possibility 1/9/8/7 The biggest rumor about the game was that setting the A.I. levels on the Custom Night screen to 1/9/8/7 would reveal a secret ending to the game. Despite numerous people playing the night with those settings and showing that there was only one ending, many people believed completing the night with these settings would unlock an ending where Mike is not fired. This rumor was disproved after Update 1.3, which added the Golden Freddy kill-screen to the game whenever this code was entered. There is still no alternate ending to The Custom Night. 6/6/6/6 Apperently on the custom night if you set the A.I settings to 6/6/6/6 it will enable the kitchen video camera. This has been proven false though. Sparky the Dog Sparky the Dog was a fan-made animatronic that was stated to appear on the Backstage camera. He was described as a dog-like animatronic with a missing arm. Some claimed he was "non-violent" and would not attack the player, only occasionally appearing in the doorway to Backstage. He is completely fan-made and is not in the game, as no files for him exist. The only image of him is a photoshopped image released by his creator. The creator also claimed that Sparky is fake in this post. The Puppet was hiding in the Kitchen The Puppet could of been hiding in the Kitchen during FNAF 1, recharging each animaronic after every night and could be the cause of the animatronics activating at night. This can be supported by the cutscenes. On night 4 the puppet is watching you through the Freddy mask. The scenes are clearly in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Five Nights at Freddy's Nathan Dunlap Murders Parallel Five Nights At Freddie's parallels the murders committed by one Nathan Dunlap in a Chuck E. Cheese on December 14, 1993 in Aurora, Colorado. The gist of the story is as follows: Dunlap was fired from the restaurant five months prior due to a disagreement on his hours. On the night of the attack, he hid in the restrooms until the restaurant was emptied out, save for four employees (Colleen O'Connor, Benjamin Grant, Sylvia Crowell, and Bobby Stevens) and night manager (Marge Kohlberg). When executing his attack, Dunlap used a small caliber handgun to kill O'Connor, Grant, and Crowell, all of whom were cleaning the dining/game area. He then proceeded to the kitchen, where he shot Stevens in the jaw. However, unknown to Dunlap, Stevens was still alive and simply playing dead in hopes that Dunlap would not finish the job. Dunlap left the kitchen and entered the back office where Kohlberg was. After having her open the safe, Dunlap shot her as well, raided the safe, and left. Dunlap was caught within hours and convicted using security footage and testimony from Stevens. There are many parallels that run between this story and the game. They may be coincidental, but there are a fair many. - Setting The setting for the murders was a Chuck E. Cheese in December of 1993. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is very clearly an establishment similar in theme to a Chuck E. Cheese. As far as the year goes, the setting for the game is most likely between 1991 and 1996, which easily encompasses 1993. (For information on how the year for the game is obtained, see the Mike Schmidt Trivia.) - Animatronics More interesting is the parallels between the victims and the animatronics themselves. When considering the Supply Closet, it's a rather odd room in that it seems fairly pointless. It's a small room that only Bonnie can enter and has nothing inside other than floor cleaning material. This is linked to Benjamin Grant, who was vacuuming the floors when he was murdered. Sylvia Crowell was the closest victim to the bathroom and was cleaning the salad bar when attacked. This link's Chica's "Let's Eat" motto and her path by the restrooms to Crowell. Foxy is linked to Marge Kohlberg as both are sequestered off from the rest in the back of the restaurant. Kohlberg being the night manager would make her a more aggressive person, translating to Foxy's aggressive behavior. The only victim to not have a strong correlation is Colleen O'Connor, who would be tied to Freddy. However, after passing through the Dining Area, Freddy hides in the women's restroom. This could be a nod to Colleen being a woman, but more likely would be a nod to Dunlap hiding in the bathrooms before his attack. Golden Freddy himself is an enigma for the animatronics but plays a part in this theory as well, correlating to Bobby Stevens. Golden Freddy has a tendency to show up unexpectedly and appears in the limp, slumped over position. The positioning could be reference to Stevens playing dead after getting shot. As for Golden Freddy's surprising appearances, it relates to Stevens unexpectedly being alive, to Dunlap's surprise, and being the final nail in the coffin for the killer.